Quantum Science Wiki:Rules
General Rules * Chain of Command: Although, we are a fairly new community, we do have what is called a "chain of command" with the admins making the rules and enforcing them, as well as keeping order. Users can contribute to the wikia and have fun but need to remember that admins are not democratic, neither are they tyrants - Admins should be approachable and not completely insane with power but at the same time users must treat admins with the respect, the same way you give any authority respect. If you do not then expect punishment. It's much like real life, you can't just walk up to an authority figure and force them to do as you say, threaten them without consequences or verbally harm them. Admins only serve this community in their free time. This system may not suit everyone but much like any community we need to acknowledge the fact that contributing is a privilege, not a right, and like all privileges it can (and will) be taken away if it is abused. * Language: We're a friendly community for all ages, yes this includes kids. If we see any bad words on pages, or messages, it will result automatic ban. * Respect the Admins and Moderators: Although, we do look like we're nice people, sometimes people may not respect us, so please do respect us, Admins and Moderators are people too! Being disrespectful to one of the admins or mods will lead to a automatic ban as they do not need to put up with verbal abuse for doing their jobs they volunteer for. Regarding Content * Do Not Recreate Deleted Articles or Categories: As a general rule when an admin or moderator deletes a article/category, it was most likely deleted for a reason. It can not be recreated without admin approval, however if you can provide a valid reason for the article/category to be re-instated with admin approval, you are allowed to. Always ask a admin or mod before recreating an article/category with a VALID '''reason! If there is no valid reason, it can't be recreated. However, users who recreate deleted articles/categories without permission, will receive to a automatic 1 week ban. * '''Do not create articles that are not linked directly to the Quantum Science Group: Normally, we're supposed to make this wiki more helpful for people! If we see a article that doesn't talk about the Quantum Science Group, it will be deleted automatically. * No Native Languages: We don't allow Native languages on this wiki, only English languages are allowed on this wiki. If you're not very good at English, we apologize for the inconvenience, but this rule is in place so moderators and administrators can check comments for offensive content, we don't want to rely on Google Translate as it can give bad or false translations which could lead to accidental bans. * No event articles: We're trying to be a helpful wiki, we're not a wiki where we give events, if we see an event page, it will be deleted. * Don't ask to create articles: If you ask someone to add an article for you, you will be banned, you can make it yourself! * Grammar: We stride for consistency, so please do not use any other variant of British English. Links, Pictures & Misc. Items * General rules: We allow users to post links, funny pictures and "fun" items but within reason - Do not provide links to pornographic sites (rule 34 counts, just so you know) and do not upload pictures that are overly offensive or lewd. "Fun" items should only be posted in userpages or talkpages - Do not add them directly to main articles unless you have a good reason to do so. If you add it anyway, it will be deleted and the person who added picture will be banned for like 1 week (minimum) - 1 month. * No copying pictures that have not been created by yourself: This is something called copyright and could fall under plagiarism if you claim it as your own work. Always put a reference on the photo you use! If there is no reference, the picture will be deleted. (reference means credit just so you know) * Do not add excessive pictures: This is not a photo-sharing website, most users who visit here don't have super fast connections. Seven or so pictures per page is more than enough for any article, there is no need to put hundreds of pictures unless it is a gallery that has been approved, which must show a warning for excessive images. * Do not add excessive videos: Much like the above. 8 videos should be a good enough limit. Regarding Behavior * Trolls: We have a zero-tolerance policy when it comes to trolls, whether it be for humor or for harassment - there are plenty of troll sites for that sort of behavior - this is a wiki about a group, not a chan site. * Vandalism: Vandals will be banned - much like trolls, we don't really need to explain why. vandalism is just that obvious. * Harassment/Cyberbullying: Any user who harasses or bullies another user will be liable to punishment by admins as they see fit - if you're foolish enough to pick a fight with an admin, you'll likely get banned. (This does not make the admin salty, no matter the situation). We are a good-natured wiki, but nobody likes a bully... we are no exception to that rule. * Edit Wars: Anyone who gets into a war with each other, including with an admin, will be banned, which will lead the targeted articles/categories getting locked. (Yes this includes grammar, don't be petty over how people spell colour as color or vise versa.)